Helmets for head protection are worn in a variety of environments and for various purposes. Accessories may be added to the helmet according to the needs of the wearer and the demands of the use environment. Such accessories may, for example, provide additional protection, as in the case of a face shield, or additional capability such as night vision. The prior art includes two approaches to attachment of accessories: through-holes and clamps. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,009,562, 6,009,561, 4,222,123, and 5,978,973, for example, describe attachment to the shell of a helmet by means of a through-hole and specialized grommets. While the through-holes provide secure attachment, they do not lend themselves to easy affixation and removal, are not adjustable in position, and may compromise the integrity of the helmet shell. Clamping devices are taught, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,788,724 and 4,224,694. While these designs accommodate some positional adjustment and do not require through-holes in the shell, the security of the attachment is limited, and they do not provide for multiple accessories. In law-enforcement, fire-fighting, and military applications, for example, the ability to attach multiple accessories may be important. Therefore, there exists a need to facilitate convenient attachment and detachment of multiple accessories to a helmet.